Night Blooming Cereus
by Tenki-chan
Summary: Yaoi Harem/Ichigo Aizen/Ichigo AU Damphire Ichigo has always tried his best to avoid supernatural affairs but that all changes when he unintentionally has a one night stand with the vampire about to overthrow the Lord of Seattle and steal the title
1. Jasmine Phoenix Pearls Tea

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...YAOI WOULD BE IN ABUNDANCE IF I DID**

**Warnings: Yummy Yaoi~! LEMONY GOODNESS~! Ichigo's usual bad temper and language.**

**Pairing: Aizen/Ichigo**

* * *

><p>Hot! So hot! Damnit! I groaned and glared at the full moon in annoyance. The moon's call started three days ago and I still haven't been able to fuck anyone! I began mumbling every curse word I knew. It was so fucking hot! My boyfriend just fucking broke up with me (the bastard) and now he's probably off whoring throughout Seattle, having the time of his life before dancing to the moon. I bet he dumped me the night before the moon fever just to screw with me! Fucking asshole. Now I'm stuck feeling like my skin is being stabbed by tiny pitchforks from hell.<p>

I walked back as fast as I could to my apartment. Usually it helped when I had some type of cover blocking me from the moon. I need a cold shower. A really long cold shower. I should just stay in there all night. Damnit!

Not for the first time, I cursed my blood, what I was. If I was just a normal fucking shifter I could change soon and join the moon dance! But no! I had to be part fucking vampire didn't I! Damnit, damnit, damnit! Screw you all! Damnit! I couldn't even hook up with another shifter and just fuck madly! Because they're all doing what shifters do best! Turning into animals and dancing! My vampire blood seriously pisses me off! It decided that it would be much more fun to not allow me to fully shift the few nights I desperately needed too and torture my insides with the fires of hell!

I was absently chewing on my hand. Pain was a nice distraction from this damnable heat. Fuck. I really need to have sex with someone. Anyone. But who! Not humans. That's just too fucking complicated for a one night fuck session. They needed to be a supernatural. And most of the supes are busy enjoying the moon. Nice. Fuck them. I sighed through my hand. I get really bitchy during the full moon. But, hey, can you blame me? I was on fire, spent all my money getting wasted, and I'm still fucking sober. Wasn't my life perfect? The only brightside to this was I get leave off of work during this hell week. But that meant I didn't get any money from work. Right. Fucking brightsides. I growled under my breath. Fuck everything!

Damn. I could barely concentrate on anything. Just get back to your apartment Ichigo. You can do this! You've survived this week countless times! But for some reason it felt worse. I never remembered it being this intense. Not even gnawing on my hand seemed to help much. It was so hot I could barely register the pain. I could register the blood trickling in my mouth though. Ugh. Great. I may like the taste of blood sometimes, but that didn't mean I liked mine. At least it'll heal in a couple hours.

"Are you what smells so delectable, little shifter?" Came a smooth deep voice from in front of me. My head snapped up in surprise. I let someone get that close without realizing! Damn, what a day. Fucking heat. My nose crinkled from the sudden smell of blood and death…and jasmine? What the fuck? No matter how weird that smell combo was he looked fucking badass. His dark brown hair was slicked back and curled down his pale neck with a soft lock resting between his deep brown eyes…shit. I glanced away from his face (and eyes) and took in the rest of his outfit. He was wearing a black trench coat that swayed in the wind and a white dress shirt with three buttons unbuttoned, revealing a well toned chest. Black leather pants fit his legs rather nicely and disappeared in black boots that came up midthigh. He was fucking hot, that was for sure.

He smirked at the obvious way I was checking him out and fang glinted in the moonlight. But, first things first.

"What do you want, vampire?" I practically seethed at him. No matter how hot he was I wasn't in the mood for conversation and vampires were notorious bastards. I continued walking forward and passed him. I had to get home. As I passed him a shiver passed through me and the heat flared. I walked faster.

Holy fuck! I have to get away from this fucking vamp before I spontaneously combust!

"Now that's rude. Where did you learn your manners? You are a shifter though. I suppose it cannot be helped." I scowled back at his condescending tone and realized he was following me. Fuck! Get your hot ass away from me! And I thought the heat was bad before. Damnit all to hell!

"Why are you following me, smug bastard?" I growled without turning around to face him. I quickened my pace. Home's the one place he can't go and I focused on how fun it would be to mock him from inside my door frame. At times I loved vamp rules.

"I think I prefer 'vampire' over 'smug bastard'." I could practically hear the frown in his voice. Like I give a fuck what you prefer? "However, if you must know, I am following you because you smell delicious and if you are going to ignore that blood dripping from your hand then I would be more than happy to see that it doesn't go to waste."

"If you're asking for permission to drink my blood you can go fuck yourself." My hands were clenching and unclenching by my sides and I tried to walk faster. He, however, seemed to easily keep up. Fuck, fuck, fuck! You're definitely making the moon fever worse! Fuck you! Fuck me!…which is exactly what I wanted. But vamps were good at pissing me off and my relationships with them never ended well. Though the sex was bound to great, afterwards is what worried me. Vampires tended to be obsessive, possessive bastards that always wanted things to go their way. The question was, was I ready for such a relationship again? The answer was no. The problem was that if he asked me I wouldn't be able to say no. My control was in tatters at this point and I was more than willing to be fucked madly. So, my goal: get to the apartment before he asks. Simple right?

"I was wondering, as well," he continued, obviously ignoring my last statement. "What such a cute shifter was doing alone during the full moon. It piqued my curiosity, I must say."

"None of your business," I mumbled under my breath. My apartment building came into view and I mentally whooped in victory. Almost there!

"I suppose it is not," he mused. Damn vampire ears hear everything. "You must be quite hot." No shit, Sherlock!

I walked into the building and rushed up the stairs. Key, key, key! Where are you damn key! I checked my back pocket last and pulled it out. It's always the last fucking thing you check, isn't it! I fumbled with the lock and hastily opened the door. Phew.

I felt a rush of air behind me and turned around quickly. I gulped and stepped back with surprise. Holy shit! There was the hot vampire leaning against my door frame with his face inches from mine. I avoided his eyes. I wasn't effected by vamp mind games, but that was a something I'd rather keep secret. A red-jewel glittered in his ear and his smile sent a wave of heat straight to my groin. Fuck! Hot fucking bastard! I almost jumped him right there and then. Control Ichigo! He's a vamp, remember! So what? Said the little voice in my head. Very persuasive.

"I could assist you with that pesky heat, little shifter," he said in a sultry voice better suited for my bedroom and not the hallway. I licked my lip nervously and looked at him though narrowed eyes.

"Can you, now?" I said with barely concealed sarcasm. This vampire was dangerously hot. Was I flirting with him! I was, damnit!

His eyes darkened with lust "I most certainly can. All you have to do is invite me in. And both our needs will be satisfied." He said the last with a whisper and I shivered in delight. Fuck! So what if he was a vampire! I need to be fucked damnit! And he was offering!

I smirked. "You're a seductive bastard, you know that right?" I said, matching his lust filled look with one of my own. "Fine, what's your name?"

"Aizen. Sousuke Aizen." He said with satisfaction. Sousuke huh?

"Well, Sousuke, the name's Ichigo Kurosaki, and I suppose you could come in for a good fuck." He raised an eyebrow in amusement at that.

"Good enough." Sousuke said and before I knew it I was against my wall with a hard vampire pressed against me. He licked my lips and nibbled lightly on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth without hesitation and our tongues tangled in haste. He quickly won that battle and his tongue explored my wet cavern. His sharp fangs nicked me, but I was far from caring and he sucked up the blood before I could even taste it. I moaned against his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Damn, this man had a talented fucking tongue! He tasted better than I thought he would. Jasmine and the faint, but recognizable, metallic taste of blood. I gasped and broke the kiss as I felt wandering hands tweak a nipple. When did he get under my shirt? He was fucking sneaky.

I was breathing heavily and looked up at him with hazy eyes. "D-Door…?"

He smirked and licked away a drop of blood from my lips.

"I closed it." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Bedroom?" His breath ghosted down my neck and I shuddered with need. I moaned just from anticipation. I needed to feed this wretched heat! I pressed closer to him and looked in the direction of the bedroom. "There" was my needy whisper. I was too hot to think how pathetic that sounded. I needed it so badly. I needed him so badly. So hot. Sousuke made it so much worse. And insanely better.

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. With the speed of a vampire we were in my room and I was dropped on my queen-sized bed. I was suddenly glad I decided to clean my room. He dropped his trench coat on the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt. I took this opportunity to fully admire his body. His muscled chest and nicely toned legs. Not to mention his great ass. Pale unblemished skin. I blushed slightly as he dropped his boxers and gave me a knowing look. Even with the crappy lighting in my apartment he was probably one of the hottest people I've ever met. And I've met a lot.

"Undress Ichigo." And any other time I would have scoffed at his authoritative tone. Now, however, I was more than happy to comply with that order. I began undressing with the skill of a top stripper. I was usually paid for this, but hey, the look he was giving me was totally worth it. He growled and jumped me, ripping the rest of my clothes off. Great there goes another outfit. You wouldn't guess how many fucking clothes I go through.

"You shouldn't tease me, Ichigo." He said in a hoarse voice. He stared down at me and looked over my body. His eyes held the promise of violence. And pleasure. The look caused a new band of heat to constrict in me.

I felt incredibly smug that I was able to break through his calm demeanor. I smiled and gave him a sultry look. I was an aggressive person and that didn't stop in bed either. There was more than one reason I was called a tiger in the sack, after all.

"You realize your paying for that, right?" I said in feigned annoyance.

"Of course." He said offhandedly and began trailing kisses along my collar bone, nipping at my sensitive spots and sending jolts of pleasure to my groin. A sound closely resembling a moan reverberated deep in my throat as he continued his ministrations further down and licked one of my pert nipples. He chuckled and blew cold air on his wet trail, making me shiver.

"You're quite adorable, my little shifter." Before I could comment on that 'adorable' statement his skillful tongue circled my nipple and he took it in his mouth. He purposely grazed his teeth against it and began sucking. A gasp escaped me and I arched into him with a (embarrassing) mewling sound. Fuck!

He smirked against my skin and watched me with lustful eyes. His hands began to wander down and he made light scratches down my sides.

"So-Sousuke…" I moaned his name and tangled my fingers in his soft hair. He gave a final lick to that nipple before he started on the other. The last bit of my control snapped at last and my ears and tail quickly appeared, the same color as my bright orange hair, but with the addition of dark orange stripes. My teeth and nails elongated with the change. Damn! His tongue was more than fucking talented. It was godlike!

His fingers ghosted around my inner thighs and lower stomach, intentionally avoiding my hardened length. I attempted to grind my hips against his for friction and he easily evaded me. Bastard! I growled at him and my ears flattened against my head.

"F-Fuck! I get it already! I won't fucking tease you so hurry up and fuck me already!" I glared down at him with the eyes of my beast.

He rose his head and my hands fell away from his hair. "I see you've learned your lesson, Ichigo." His looked at me smugly.

I glared at him and smirked as I noticed his now unruly hair. "Nice hair, Sousuke." I returned his look with one just as smug.

The corner of his lip twitched in amusement and he suddenly grabbed my length and I let out a startled gasp. His thumb circled the head, smearing pre-cum, and he slipped a fingernail into my dripping slit. A loud moan went through the room and I dimly realized it was me. My hips involuntarily bucked and I fisted the sheets.

"Nnnnmm~ S-Sou~suke~! Nnngh!" It was surprising how quickly he could make me such a wanton mess, but he did. I was putty in his hands and I was pretty damn happy to be there at the moment.

"Hmmm~ Such lovely sounds you're making, Ichigo." A sadistic gleam came to his eyes. "Now, tell me what you want nicely, or perhaps I'll leave you on the precipice of release all night?" He gave my member one long teasing stroke with his finger for emphasis.

I gazed up at him with bleary eyes filled with heat, my breath coming in short pants. "D-Damnit Sousuke!" He lifted an eyebrow and waited for me to say the magic words. I pouted at him. Fine fucking bastard!

"Please fuck me Sousuke?" I said in an intentionally needy voice. I grab his free hand and he allowed me to slowly move it towards my face. I gave him my best uke face and my ears flicked down. "Don't you want to~?" My tongue flicked out to lick his fingers and then I took them into my mouth, sucking and twirling my tongue around them. If he could be a manipulative bastard then so could I! Ha! What the fuck now!

I smirked when I saw his face darken with lust and need. "You are quite persuasive, Ichigo. When you ask so nicely how could I refuse you?" He parted my legs and situated himself between them before gently removing his fingers from my mouth. Those fingers began circling my puckered entrance and I moaned as they trailed to my perineum and pressed down before returning. He leaned down and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss as he thrust two fingers in. I groaned into his mouth and winced slightly as he scissored his fingers.

I broke the kiss and let out a startled cry as he thrust his fingers deeper and hit that bundle of nerves that took away the dull pain and replaced it with pleasure. He smirked down at me and licked at the small cuts he made on my jaw earlier. The third finger quickly followed and I barely noticed the stretch as he mercilessly struck my prostate. My body was hotter than before, as if it knew what it needed was so close. I was so close. Then he pulled his fingers out and suddenly I was empty. I gave out a needy whine.

"Lube?" He asked and it took me a minute to understand the question through the haze of pleasure. I glanced at the end table by the bed. "Drawer" I said between breaths. My body was practically on fire again. Hurry. Hurry!

"Sousuke…hurry." I moaned. I didn't care how pathetic that sounded. The heat was burning again and he needed to hurry up and touch me! "…hot…Sousuke."

He chuckled and coated his length in the lube before spreading my legs and positioning himself at my stretched entrance.

"Ready, my Kitten?" I was too far gone to register the Kitten part of that sentence. Trust me. If I did I woulda totally beat the shit out of him. At this point I had a one track mind.

"Sousuke fuck me damnit!" Does he never stop talking! At that request he thrust in deeply and didn't even give me time to get used to the stretch before he pulled out almost completely and slammed back in with a force that would probably break bones on a normal human.

On the third thrust he found my prostate and I practically screamed his name from the pleasure. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and ground the heels of my feet into the small of his back, trying to push him deeper.

"Ah~ Fuck! Harder, Sousuke~!" He chuckled against my ear and slammed against me as hard as he could, filling me completely. The intense pleasure had me scratching his back with my nails and I could smell the mixture of blood and sex in the air. Which was always fucking hot.

"Look at that Ichigo," His breathing only slightly labored. "I'm completely inside you." He said seductively. Pushing against my prostate.

"Aaah~ Sousuke. Close!" I said in a wanton tone and reached a hand between our bodies to quicken my release. However, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and held it above my head as he slammed into me again. His other hand tightened around the base of my member.

"Fuck! Sousuke, let go!" I need this fucking release and I was so fucking close damnit!

"Not yet, Ichigo. Wait for me." With that he quickened his pace and I met my hips with his in my need to get him deeper somehow. Each time my prostate was assaulted my moans got louder and I whined at my denied release. His thrusting became more erratic and the hand that I was beginning to hate for halting my release began to move in time with his thrusting, providing delicious friction. As his fangs penetrated my neck white hot pleasure burst behind my eyes and I came on both of our chests. He came right after me with a groan and I collapsed on the bed.

Sousuke released my neck a few minutes after and I looked up at him with drowsy, satisfied eyes. He licked his lips, which were a startling red with my blood smeared on them. He pulled out of me and I grimaced at the feeling of pinkish liquid trickling out and dripping down my inner thigh.

"You were right." I mumbled, already half asleep. "You were definitely able to help with my heat problem.

He gave me a small smile and it looked like the first real one he's shown me. "Sleep Ichigo."

Normally I don't listen to orders, but sleeping sounded great at the moment. My eyelids were too heavy to keep open and soon exhaustion took over.

The next morning I woke up curled against my favorite pillow alone and surprisingly clean. Even my sheets were clean. He was either extremely nice or obsessively anal about cleanliness. Guess which one I was leaning toward?

I stood up and had a good stretch. Damn, I haven't been so well rested in awhile! I wasn't ready to think about how this would complicate my life so I focused on the extremely great sex part of the whole thing. I snatched my robe and pulled it on as I limped to the kitchen. Fuck. He certainly didn't know the meaning of restraint now did he? If I was a human I'd probably be dead. I'll have that limp until lunch definitely. On my way to the fridge I intentionally avoided the mirror. I'll take a damage report later. Vampires were great fucks, but let's just say my night activities would be obvious. Vamps left marks and they took longer to heal.

I poured me a bowl of cereal and ate standing up. No way in hell am I sitting on this ass yet. Brightside to being a shifter: I didn't die from the mad fucking last night. Downside: Pain medication doesn't work.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye and glanced in that direction. On the table was a white…flower? Weird. Do I look like a girl or something? Why give me a flower? I put my bowl down and picked up the flower. It smelled exactly like him with a hint of something else that made me want to inhale deeply. It had long narrow petals that felt like velvet and long anther filaments in the center. It was actually a beautiful flower. But I'm a dude. I don't get flowers. Girls do. And no! I'm not pouting! A petal broke away and floated down to the table. I followed it and noticed the tiny white card with black cursive on it.

_"Until we meet again, My delectable little strawberry._  
><em> -Sousuke Aizen"<em>

"…STRAWBERRY!"


	2. Bai Hao White Tip Oolong Tea

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...YAOI WOULD BE IN ABUNDANCE IF I DID**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai~! Yummy Twincest~ Language.**

**Overall Pairing(s): Aizen/Ichigo ; Harem/Ichigo**

**This Chapter's Pairing(s): Shiro/Ichigo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>First of all sorry this is late (I don't normally wait this long to update). I've just moved into college and its kinda hectic (Eeek my classes start tomorrow scary .). ANYWAYS~! I just wanted to tell you guys that I think my updates will be roughly from 1-2 weeks (If I have like projects or something it might move to three weeks). Updates will be longer, not jus cuz of the whole college thing, but because I still have my other story **How did This Happen!** to write~! BTWs any OC i have put in this story is just to further the storyline and not really apart of it (or ARE THEY! jk~ OR AM I!) lol I amuse me X3

On a side note! I have decided to make this a Harem/Ichigo story X3 Why? Cuz Ichi is Badass and imma have fun writing all this lemon XD But~! Aizen~sama will be Ichigo's main seme~! Why~? CUZ I LOVE HIM and he will be all like "My delectable strawberry, it is fine that you have all of these lovers because _you_ own _them_. Whereas_ I_ own _you_." LOL jus gotta love Aizen XD

* * *

><p><strong>Satsugai Tenma:<strong> Thank you so much~! I'm so glad ya liked it! 3 heehee vamp AiIchi is yummy :3

**Aroki-Kun:** Aww! Thank you! YAY~! I'm glad you love them both~! XD

**Panruru: **YAAAAY~! Thankies~! XD heehee I made you intrigued~ :3 Shifter!Ichigo is adorable~ 3**  
><strong>

**DaftNub: **AWWww~! YAY! THank you so much! 3 Hope you like this chapter too~!**  
><strong>

**TheNickoftime: **Heehee I'm glad ya think it was yummy~! XD I'm actually thinking about makin' this a Harem/Ichigo~ But Aizen will be his main seme :3 hope ya like this chapter too!**  
><strong>

**ariana88: **Awww~! Thanks XD! lol I actually started this out thinking it'll jus be a one shot and once I got to like the 400th word i was like "Nope. Its a story now." XD I liked the idea to much X3 I'm glad ya love my other story too! And AWWWWW~! THANK YOU SO MUCH~! *hugs you* I'm super ecstatic that you think I'm a good writer! I luffles you .**  
><strong>

**SAKI-SHUNKA: **YAY~ Thank you! I'm glad ya liked it~! Heehee THANKIES~! I actually jus started writing fanfiction this summer cuz I graduated from highschool and I had no summer homework for once in my life XD I techniqually started writing last ummm September I think(?) on my original stories tho but I haven't worked on them since like May XD Anyways~! I'm glad ya like my other story too! Hope ya like this chapter too**! 3  
><strong>

**Fireotaku18: **Heehee THANKS~! Lemons are fun X3 glad ya loved it 3 hope ya like this chapter too~!**  
><strong>

**Mizashi: **Thank you so much! 3 I haven't written lemons in so long and I was dying to write some! Heehee I'm glad ya loved it *huggles you* I love humor X3 It'll probably be in everything I write XD I hope ya like this chapter too!

**OfeliaWolf: **YAY~! I'm so happy you thought it was amazing~! I hope ya like this one toooooo! 3**  
><strong>

**yukino89: **Awww~ Don't worry~ there shall be MAOR~! X3 I know where the story will end now I jus gotta decide all the chapters in between XD Hope ya like this chapter too! 3**  
><strong>

**Equin: **YAY~! Thank you~! 3 I'm happy ya like em both~! *huggles you***  
><strong>

**SpacedOutGamer: **YAY~! So happy ya loved it~! X3 heehee considering you reviewed the 20th and its now the 21st I hope thats soon enough XD Hope you enjoy this chapter too~!

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED (THOSE ROCK MY SOCKS BTW ^_^) FAVORITED AND ALERTED~! I LOVE ALL MY WONDERFUL FANS (LOL TOOK MY THREE TIMES TO SPELL FANS RIGHT X3) ANYWAYS~! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO~! I'M DYING TO READ THE FUTURE REVIEWS~! *HUGGLES YOU ALL* 3  
><strong>

I looked in the mirror and mentally cringed. Damn. I had four long scratches going down both my sides, a few on my thighs, and not to mention the fucking fang marks on my neck. I'm just glad the cuts on my face healed once the full moon passed. The bastard was lucky.

He's also lucky that I didn't get in trouble for the damn scratches. In fact, the boss thought they were a turn on. I usually have good nights, but maybe I could get even more customers? I mean my wallet was depressingly empty and I wasn't gonna ask Dad for money. Ugh. He would probably freak on me. And not in the way you're thinking. He wouldn't yell or bitch. He would try to tackle me to the ground or sneak attack me with his 'love'! And then he starts spazing about how I'm so mean cuz I knocked him to the ground. Idiot goat-face.

And I definitely wasn't borrowing money from Shiro. I've learned the hard way not to owe him any favors. He may be my twin, but he's a kinky son of a bitch. He does what he wants, when he wants, and doesn't give a fuck about the morals of society, whether they were the humans' morals or our own. Which was pretty cool, I must admit, but that still didn't mean I wanted to be alone with him chained naked to the bed…unless I was in the mood for kinky fucking shit. Then Shiro was the first call I was making. The supes' morals were pretty loose, especially with the shifters. And still Shiro was able to cross the line. Guess he was just talented like that.

I heard a soft knock at the door and the five minute warning was given. I looked in the mirror one last time before I had to go. I used my half shifter form specifically for this job. It used a good amount of energy and always left me starving, but I get more money and its an advantage over the others. I flicked my ears up and the tiny hoop earrings I put in them jingled. They were silver, but hey, it was an S/M club and I always liked a little pain with my pleasure. Then I checked the rest of my outfit…well I don't think you'd call it an outfit…

It was pretty much just black straps, belts and buckles with pants. It started at my neck as a collar with silver studs. A thin gold chain was attached to it and it was long enough to hang just above my bellybutton. Some people thought the leash was funny cuz I was a shifter. They didn't come back, at least not in one piece. Those that came back told me they wanted to be "punished." Whatever, more customers for me.

Black leather belts attached to the collar and went under my arms and around my back to connect. Further down I had more black belts and all of these were connected by tiny straps in all different kinds of ways. Lets just say I needed help with that part.

These straps went further down and under my black skin tight leather pants (which by the way left nothing to the imagination). The pants were ripped intentionally in different spots to teasingly reveal creamy skin and showed some of the scratches a certain smug vampire left along my inner thighs. I had them tucked in my mid-thigh length black boots, which had its own set of fun buckles and small silver heels. And yes. I have stabbed some people with the heels. People generally learn the hard way not to mess with me.

All in all, I looked fucking hot, if I do say so myself. And the scratches did give it a certain touch. I walked out of the back room and down the hallway with a sway to my hips. I didn't have to strip today (if I did do you think I would be wearing this fucking costume? You know how long it takes to get out of this damn puzzle!).

Today was my day for customers. I would pretty much be talking, flirting, and other special shit if they paid extra. The club had it set where different people would strip on different nights so there were shifts for stripping on stage and taking customers. It would be better if the club was a little bit bigger, but it was one of the good clubs in Seattle, so I guess I should consider myself lucky. I've worked in the shitty clubs too. Trust me. They're not as good.

As I opened the door that connected the hallway to the main room the music and lights made me a bit disoriented. It always took a second to get used to the sense input. Especially with my sensitive ears out. My tail swished a bit at the annoying volume and I blinked those damn annoying dots away before I started on my way to find a customer.

It didn't take long to find one, which wasn't a surprise considering the way my bright orange hair contrasted with all the black I was wearing. It was naturally spiky and just as untamed as I was. I smiled at the customer waving me to his table, showing a bit of fang purposely. I glided to his table and sat on top of it, rather than in the chair next to him.

"Hey Rick," I said, recognizing him as one of my regular customers. He wore what I classified as club clothes, a nice black dress shirt that was partly unbuttoned and snug jeans. He had blond hair and it was crew cut, too short for my tastes. I personally liked enough hair to grab and pull. He looked at me with eyes that couldn't decide if they were grey or blue with the lighting. But the look he gave me had nothing to do with the colors of his eyes. Lust. Which was a common thing at the club. There was something else to his gaze that annoyed me though. That possessive glint in his eyes was something he hadn't yet deserved, and never would.

He was the type that thought of me as a challenge, someone he could dominate if he played his cards right. Yea right, fucking bastard. He was lucky he paid well or I woulda refused to see him. These clubs were about fantasies, not realities. And the reality was I wasn't gonna sleep with him, just flirt. I tried to set a precedent of not sleeping with customers anyways. It made the other customers think they could get away with more if I started fuckin them.

"Hello Tiger," He said in greeting, saying my stage name with a deep voice. Before I thought his voice was kinda nice, at least for a human. But, with Sousuke's voice to compare it to, it was just normal, maybe a bit boring. Sousuke's voice, deep, smooth, seductive, filled with the delicious promise of both pleasure and violence, was enough to cause heat to lightly dance across my skin. Just thinking about it made me shudder.

Rick smiled with satisfaction. That smile someone gives you when they've caused you pleasure. He mistakenly thought that shudder was because of him. And it really didn't matter to me what he thought. Though the smile was enough to make me momentarily scowl at him, which I quickly changed to a smile that made him intake a breath. It did kinda piss me off that he thought he could get such a reaction from me, but if I started attacking customers for such little shit I probably wouldn't get paid. Its always been, for me personally, smarter to attack them after they've paid. And besides, I at least try to be nice to my _good_ paying customers. Until they crossed the line.

"You know, I missed you last week." He said, looking me over slowly. I saw his throat move as he swallowed, which caused me to smirk. The tiger in me would always see him as prey and nothing more, which was perfectly fine with me. And the vampire in me couldn't help but notice how nicely his heart beat fluttered in his neck, asking to be bit.

"The moon called," I replied laying on the table and resting on my elbows to look at him. "So I answered." I finished in a in a whisper, implying dark, sensual activities. Humans never really knew what went on during the moon week, unless they were somehow connected to the supernatural community. I have a pretty good idea what Rick thinks happens, and he's pretty close. Though, its not like we keep it a secret. Hell, you could probably Google it.

The movement gave me exactly the reaction I was expecting from him. He took in my muscles as they smoothed and flexed with the changing position, my chest as it moved up and down with my breathing, contained by all the straps wrapped around me. My legs were hanging off the table and slightly parted to make room for my tail. He had a noticeably difficult time choosing whether to stare at the straps leading to my groin or the straps framing my nipples. Finally he decided on my face, which earned him a slow seductive smile.

"I-I see." he said in a hoarse whisper. I knew the effect my body had and I honestly liked it. I wasn't as shy as I was in high school, that was for damn sure. Though, in this business, staying shy for long will cost you money, rather than help you make it. Admittedly, some liked the cute, shy and innocent act, but it didn't belong in these kinds of places, the S/M clubs. It was not only a fantasy of sex. It was both the sex and the violence. The thought of giving and receiving pain. Whips and chains weren't for the shy types.

I just continued looking at him, staring intently at his eyes, waiting for him to start more of the conversation. Letting him decide what to speak about. It was his money after all. He could stare or talk. I was still getting paid. When he decides to leave he would pay me whatever he thought I deserved, like any other customer. After that standard amount I began to charge for special things. For instance, this club allowed us to decide whether or not we would permit touching. By the clenching and unclenching of his fists at the table I knew he was controlling his need to touch me. Until I made the offer, he wasn't allowed to. Actually, that was probably what he was waiting for.

"Rick," I said to get his attention. His eyes had wandered back to my body. "You remember my rules on touching right? Or do you want me to repeat them for you?" He regained his composure and smiled. Always after the week I was gone during the full moon he was shaky, like he was in withdraw or something from not seeing me for so long. After this first night he would come back his usual arrogant self and try to woo me. I didn't really get why he was so obsessed with me, but I did find it a bit annoying at times.

"Repeat them." He said in a tone that made me control the scowl that was trying to form. I wasn't one for orders. Though, Sousuke was pretty good at ordering me around. Deep down I kinda hoped we would meet again somewhere. If anything, he was fucking fantastic in bed. First though, I would deal with that smart ass 'Strawberry' note.

I knew he already knew and understood my rules. I think he just liked hearing me talk. "First of all, nipples: off limits. Second, from my pants line to my knees: off limits." I saw his fingers inching closer as I continued. "Third, you can touch my ears and tail, but don't squeeze too hard or I'll charge you extra. Forth, I charge more for pain, so ask before. Finally, give me my 50$ before you start."

"Of course," He fished a fifty from his pocket and slid it into my pants, his fingers never going past the boundaries I set, even if the money did. He always liked pushing it. His fingers played across my skin, causing light shivers to run through me. Being a shifter, I enjoyed touch immensely, whether for pleasure or just for comfort and relaxation. Honestly, I didn't care if the touch was intimate or not. The rules I set were because of the club. Although they allowed touching, they didn't after a certain point. Light touching only. And if the rules of the club were breached the customer wouldn't be the only one to get into trouble.

I laid down fully on the table and stared at him, stretching my muscles beneath his touch. If he didn't want to talk, that was fine. I usually didn't like talking anyways. And I could flirt perfectly fine without speaking. For awhile it was just this. Him touching. Tracing the straps that framed my nipples or following the ones that led to my pants. Then he found something that interested him.

"So," He said as his fingers found the scratches along the side that was facing him. "Did you have another customer before me?" His tone was casual, but I heard his heart beat rise a little, the slight inflection in his voice. He was annoyed about it, and a little angry. I was about to growl at him that it wasn't any of his fucking business when a voice from behind me did it.

"I don' think that's any of yer fuckin business, Ricky boy." Said a familiar voice and I looked up from where I was laying to see a face completely identical to mine, excluding the sadistic smirk of course. Unlike me, he had pale skin, like completely vampire pale. His hair was also white. The pale complexion and hair made his eyes even more noticeable. His irises were a yellow-gold that was surrounded by black sclera. He also had naturally black fingernails. All in all, his vampire blood didn't mix very well with his shifter blood.

As soon as Rick noticed who spoke he paled considerably and stopped touching me. What could I say? My lovable twin tended to scare the shit outta people.

"I've told you not to scare my customers, Shiro." I mumbled, scowling up at him.

He shrugged and then grinned. "He scared himself."

I sighed and sat up. When Shiro came he always wanted to talk about something. I looked over at Rick. "Sorry Rick. Session's over." I gave him a nice smile that didn't really reach my eyes. "I'll see you next time."

He glared at Shiro, but didn't protest. He just stood up and reached in his pocket for whatever amount he was giving me this time. I held out my hand for the money and he placed it in my palm, squeezing my hand for longer than necessary, which sorta annoyed me, but I let it slide.

"Bye, Tiger. I'll be back tomorrow." With one last squeeze of my hand he left.

"Geez," Shiro said, taking the vacated seat. "He doesn' have a fuckin life, does he?"

"Nope," I replied absently, counting my money. 500$ total, not counting the 50$ he handed me early. Holy fuck. I could stop working right now and have more than enough for tonight. I knew there was a reason I put up with Rick.

Shiro whistled in amazement. "Damn, do ya make that kinda money per customer? That's fuckin sweet."

"Nah." I said, pocketing the money. "He thinks if he throws enough money at me I'll fuck him. Who am I to tell him otherwise?" I smirked at Shiro and he laughed, which caused people close enough to hear it to stare at him cautiously. He kinda had a psychotic laugh. It didn't really bother me though. He was my twin after all, my little brother by a minute or two.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked curiously. I laid back down to fish for that fifty in my pants before I forgot it.

"What're ya doin?" Shiro asked, probably trying to sneak a peak. I found the corner of the bill and pulled it out.

"He stuck a fifty down my pants. I wanted to get it before I forgot and it fell out." I told him nonchalantly. He frowned at me with annoyance.

"I dun' like it when humans touch ya, King." He grumbled, using his old nickname for me. "I'm fine sharin' ya wit other supes, but humans dun' deserve ya."

I sighed at him. "Sorry Shiro, you know its my job. But even if they're touching me, they'll never get me." I gave him one of my rare smiles. "And you never told me why you were here." He smirked at me. He never really stayed upset for long, thankfully. I was never that good at comforting people.

"Can't I ever just come and visit ya? Check out how fuckin hot ya look in that outfit?" He started playing with one of the straps resting against my ribs.

"If you wanted to do that, you woulda come on a night I was stripping." We were probably closer than what was thought to be allowed for siblings, but we've already broken a lot of moral and ethical codes. What's a few more?

He scooted his chair back a little from the table and gave me one of his psychotic grins and his fangs glinted when the light hit them. "If ya sit on my lap, I'll tell ya." He patted his thigh and I rolled my eyes at him. I think he expected me to tell him to cut it out because he seemed a little surprised when I jumped off the table and straddled his lap. I must admit, I enjoyed surprising him. It didn't happen often.

"Happy now?" I said with a smirk. I scooted closer to him, purposely providing friction, and he growled at me. Yep. Definitely happy. I was merciful, though, and stopped moving so he could talk to me. "You gonna tell me now?"

"Fine," he said with a smirk. "Someone's provocative tonight. I actually did come here to check on you though." His fingers were absently trailing the leather straps on my back. "I've gotta case where there've been missin' strippers, dancers, hookers, ya know, people from the night scene. I jus wanted ta tell ya ta be careful." Regardless of the way he looks, Shiro is actually a police officer. Which I find incredibly hilarious, cuz he has this total villain vibe to him. He also doesn't respect the law as much as you would expect from a cop.

"You always let cases bother you, Shiro." I said with a sigh. With all the supernaturals that live here, it was no wonder crime was high. Not even counting the regular human bad guys. Shiro didn't like my job (well he enjoyed the stripping part), but I didn't really like his either.

"Yep." He said. Then his grin came back and he played with the scratches running down my side. "But on to somethin' else. Looks like someone had some fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

It was my turn to say "Yep" and I grinned back at him, flashing fang. His touch feathered up my sides and stopped. He smirked at me and that mischievous glint in his eyes was the only warning I had before he grinded his hips up in mine and put just the right amount of pressure on the scratches. I gasped and writhed slightly in his lap, my ears twitching with the sensation.

I stared at him with hazy eyes, our faces inches apart. I licked at his bottom lip and that was all the excuse he needed to capture my lips with his fiercely. His kiss was full of need, want and passion and I had to open my mouth before my lips were cut by my own teeth. Our tongues battled for dominance and we were equal until Shiro tweaked my nipple and invaded my mouth in victory. Cheater. His tongue explored my mouth with abandon and grazed a sensitive spot that had me moaning in the back of my throat.

We pulled apart for air, both breathing hard as a trail of saliva connected our mouths. I noticed the group of happy customers watching us. How could I tell they were happy? Well, the girls were squealing incessantly and the guys…do I really have to explain that one?

"Bad Shiro, making the strippers on stage be ignored and turning on the customers."

He smirked at me. "I think yer the one turnin' em on, King."

I laughed at that. At least something good came out of my boyfriend dumping me. I've missed doing this with Shiro.

"Ya know," He said in a sultry voice that promised a pleasure I hadn't been able to experience with him in awhile. "As much as I love this, won' he get mad at ya if he finds out?"

Either I flinched or he caught the sad and lost look on my face, whatever it was, he knew instantly. Probably a twin thing.

"These scratches aren't from him, are they?" he asked in a low voice, more associated with the beginnings of anger rather than pleasure.

I scowled at him half-heartedly. Geez. He kept bringing up depressing subjects tonight.

"King!" Shiro said louder in aggravation. He sounded pissed too. Damn I wasn't getting out of this. I sighed in defeat.

"Nah. They aren't. He umm…kinda broke up with me." It kinda hurt to say it out loud. Like it wasn't really true until I actually said it. I really did like him too. I even gave up all of my mates just for him because he didn't like sharing. Which, by the way, pissed Shiro off. Because he especially didn't want me having sex with Shiro.

Anger burned in Shiro's eyes. Yep, he was pissed. "When the fuck was this!" He growled out, trying to control his anger like a good little shifter. He definitely wasn't gonna be happy if just that pissed him off.

"Right before the moon week," I said softly. Maybe if I spoke softly he would be calmer. I looked away from him as I said it so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes.

"THE BASTARD DID WHAT!" he yelled. His voice clearly heard over the music. He stood up so suddenly that I almost fell on my ass. The people scattered away from him. Yea. Soft voice didn't help. His white tiger ears appeared immediately with his anger and they flattened on his head, the black stripes prominent against his hair. I'm guessing his tail was somewhere in his pants. His power surged and pulsed around me, rising the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck.

He began stomping toward the door and I followed quickly after him. "Shiro, wait!"

"THAT BASTARD IS GOING_ THE FUCK DOWN_!" He snarled, still heading toward the exit.

I cursed and pulled my cell phone out and called the first person I could think of. "You have reached the police, this is Rukia Kuchiki, state your emergency."

"Rukia, it's Ichigo" I said loudly, over the music.

"Ichigo? Are you in the club or som-"

"Never mind that." I said quickly, cutting her off. "Listen, Shiro is fucking pissed."

"What! Why?" She got in before I started speaking again.

"He asked. I told him. Now he's on his way to kill Byakuya."

I clearly heard a "Fuck" and then the line went dead and I was rushing into Shiro's car before he decided to leave without me.


	3. Catnip Tea

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Bleach...YAOI WOULD BE IN ABUNDANCE IF I DID**

**Warnings: Language.**

**Overall Pairing(s): Aizen/Ichigo ; Harem/Ichigo**

**This Chapter's Pairing(s): sadly none ;-; (tho it has mentions of past Byakuya/Ichigo)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay...first of all, if you guys wanna kill me for being so epicly late...just remember...i need to be alive to keep updating but anyways, the reason i'm so late, besides all the projects college decides to give me, is because this chapter was just royally pissing me off. It just wouldn't cooperate with me. It gave me writers block on epic proportions and so I don't like it X.x you guyz need to tell me what u think about it the only good thing about it was that i took my frustrations out on writing 2 new fanfictions XD One for Mass Effect and one for Assassin's Creed

* * *

><p>Also~! I will reply to everyone's reviews when i get the chance! Sry I just have alot of stuff going on<p>

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BTWS! IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY WHEN I SEE A NEW REVIEW~!~! I LOVE YOU ALL AND WANTZ UR OPINIONZ~!~!~! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW SOME MORE**!** LOVE YOU ALL!~!~!~!~!~!**

* * *

><p>The drive to the police department definitely wasn't boring. It was a fucking nightmare, to put it lightly. Seriously, how the hell did my insane brother become a fucking cop! Let alone get his fucking driving license!<p>

"Sh-Shiro! Slow the fuck down!" I yelled in panic as he had the tires screeching on a turn. Again. Me? I was holding on to my seatbelt for dear life. A crash may not kill me-shifters are pretty resilient-but it would bloody hurt. And of course he ignores me. I actually think he went fucking faster! Insane prick. He probably couldn't hear me over his mutterings about killing a certain noble bastard. Geez. At the moment I didn't know which I preferred. Arriving at the department (and seeing Byakuya) or staying in the bloody car. Honestly, both choices were pretty shitty.

If anyone ever thought police sirens meant "Everything's fine, the police is here," they just learned they actually meant "Get outta the fucking way or I'll squish you." Did I ever tell you how much the police captains love my brother? No? Good, because they probably think he's more of a menace than half the criminals they arrest…And that's putting it lightly.

When he finally parked in the departments garage I got out of the car like it was on fire. Or like I was being suffocated with Shiro power and couldn't breath. Damn. Remind me to never get in the car with an angry Shiro. Please.

I got out on shaky legs and shouted my victory. "I'm alive! Thank you God!" Trust me, I was not being dramatic. You have no idea how many laws Shiro broke on his way here.

My furious twin slammed the car door shut and the echo in the parking garage was loud enough to make me cringe. I tried to rub the pain out of my ears.

"Fuck Shiro." I muttered in annoyance. "Can't you just calm the fuck down for a second!" But nothing gets through to him when he gets like this. It was not just that Byakuya broke up with me. Any other time and Shiro woulda probably jumped me and had his wicked way with me. It was Byakuya's timing. Right before the time when I needed a lover to take away the burning fever. And he knew it was near the moon too. He didn't even give me enough time to seek out another lover. Spiteful bastard. He probably did that to get back at me for not telling him the truth earlier. And you wonder why I keep the fact I'm some freaky vampire shifter hybrid a secret.

"How in the fuck do ya expect me to be calm Ichigo!" He seethed as we went out of the garage and headed for the main doors. "He thinks he can jus' get away wit dumpin' ya right before the fuckin' full moon! After all the shit ya done fer him he's jus' gonna insult ya like that!"

And right as I was going to ask what he planned to do about it he burst through the doors of the deptpartment and all hell broke loose. Fuck.

"BYAKUYA!" The echo through the building was quite incredible. "GET YOUR NOBLE ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" Nice Shiro. Very diplomatic.

"L-lieutenant Shiro!" squealed some nearby officer. Others were inching their fingers closer to their weapons and I growled at them. Fucking noobs. Probably got assigned here the week Shiro was gone. Wondering who the hell the madman was busting into the police department. Guess I couldn't blame them.

Rukia came rushing down the hallway and I never thought I would be so happy to see the vampire shorty in all my life. That is, until she spoke.

"Lieutenant Shi- I-I-Ichi-Ichigo! What in God's name are you wearing!" her face went bright red and that was when I remembered exactly what I was wearing…in a police department…Well, shit. I felt my face heat up, my blush didn't want to be outdone by hers. Ah damnit. It was one thing to wear this thing at the club and another to wear it…well…not at the club. And that was when Byakuya decided to make an appearance on the second floor. Wasn't my life just perfect?

"Indeed Rukia. What do you think you are wearing at a police department …Kurosaki?" he said in that noble tone that I secretly enjoyed. Everything about him was stunning really. Those slate grey eyes and that long black hair that he kept up in parts with white hair clipy things he called…Kensei? Kenseikan, I think? Whatever. He was in one of his normal pricy suits that always seemed as if they were made just for him. Maybe they were. Gracing his neck was a loose white scarf that he never went anywhere without. He is my graceful, handsome vampire…well…he was. And no. That formal way he said "Kurosaki" didn't make me flinch…much.

"Ummm…I wasn't exactly expecting to come here." I mumbled, looking at the floor. Ooo an ant! Squish. I also wasn't embarrassed at all. Totally not. Anyone believe me? No?

"You don' need ta explain yerself ta him King!" Shiro snapped at me.

"And you, Lieutenant. You are making a disgrace of yourself, yelling like a barbarian. And at such an hour, no less. I honestly don't know which of you two siblings is worse, the psychotic one or the whore." Ouch. Low fucking blow Byakuya.

"B-Brother!" Rukia spluttered with surprise. Guess she didn't think he could be such an ass either.

The glare I shot the noble bastard was noble prize worthy, my tail twitched with annoyance. Sure he was angry and felt deceived or whatever, but that gave him no right to say shit about me or Shiro! Hello backbone welcome home.

"Don't go saying fucking shit about Shiro, Byakuya!" I hissed at him, my ears going back. "You're angry at me, not him. So don't be an ass about it!"

"On the contrary, Kurosaki. Your brother has always annoyed me. But must you both scream like children in front of the whole department?" His uncaring tone was officially pissing me off. Sure, I knew it was my fault and I never blamed him for dumping me, but now he was just being a prick.

"Fuck you Byakuya!" Shiro helpfully growled. "Ya think ya can jus' treat Ichi like tha' and get away wit it! An' what's wrong wit an audience! Afraid to let people see me wipe the floor wit yer ass! Or performance issues?" He sneered when he said that last comment. Nice to know your perverted mind didn't go anywhere Shiro.

Byakuya looked down at us with pure disgust and finally just sighed. "You two are really not worth my time." He glanced at his watch. "I have more pressing matters to attend to, like paper work." And just like that he walked away from the glass balcony and strode off. Damn him. He fucking hates paper work.

"GET YER ASS BACK HERE!" Shiro roared and headed towards the nearest staircase. And then things decided to get worse. Just when I thought that would be impossible. The Eleventh Squad blocked his way. And when I say Eleventh Squad I don't mean just a few officers. No. I meant the whole fucking squad. Well. Excluding one. He was busy blocking _my_ way.

I glared up at the intimidating 6'6 giant and tried to find a way past him to the fight I could already hear taking place with Shiro and the rest of the most violent squad in the department. Unfortunately, every time I tried to get past, his bulking figure would be in my way. Fuck! "Get outta my fucking way Kenpachi!"

He laughed at me. Bastard. "Is that any way to speak to a friend you haven't visited in ages?" The 11th squad Captain gave me a feral grin. "And if you want me outta you're way you should fight me!"

"Uh…how bout no?" I said with a roll of my eyes. I fought him once and I never want to experience that again. No way. "And why are you preventing Shiro from getting to Byakuya?" I was genuinely surprised. I know Kenpachi didn't really give two shits about Byakuya so what was his deal?

He shrugged. "Was bored. And it's always fun 'round the Kurosaki boys." He smirked at me. "If not a fight then how bout a roll in the sack?" His eyes darkened as they roamed over my body. Yet another reason I didn't where this kinda stuff here. Horny supes everywhere.

Quite suddenly a little pink head shot up from behind Kenpachi. "We're goin' rolling in a sack Kenny? Sounds fun! Join us Ichi!" Ah Yachiru. Saves me yet again. Kenpachi doesn't make sexual references with her around. Which is why I loved having her around. The big guy just wasn't my type.

"Sorry Yachiru, but I gotta pass on that." I said, genuinely smiling at her. What can I say? I'm a softie for the kiddies.

"DAMNIT!" Snapped a voice that sounded curiously like Shiro from the stairs. Only two of the higher ranking officers were still standing and Shiro barely had a scratch on him. I looked in the direction he was and I saw why he cursed. His captain. Shit.

"Uh-oh." I slipped past Kenpachi, who was being preoccupied by Yachiru's discussion about sacks, and stood next to my doomed brother. "I think you might be in trouble Shiro. Good thing you have one of the nicest captains here."

He looked around at all of the unconscious bodies surrounding him "No fucking kiddin'" he muttered. He glanced at me and smirked. "The fact you look ridiculously hot probably helps too." Which got me blushing all over again. Damn my uncontrollable blushing!

"Yo Captain!" Shiro said, thoroughly ignoring the chaos around him.

"Um…hi…Jushiro." Well, this was awkward. I was obviously the cause for all this and I felt pretty bad involving Shiro's captain. He has some terrible disease that makes him constantly tired and cough up blood and I go and disturb him? Geez. I'm a prick.

"Shiro? Ichigo? What are you two doing? Is everyone alright?" His green eyes looked at us with confusion. They widened slightly at what I was wearing, but he didn't comment on it. He really was one of the nicest people here. He deserves a hug…after I change into something that doesn't scream 'fuck me, you know you want to.'

"That bastard Byakuya needs ta pay!" Shiro said immediately.

"Sh-Shiro! Stop getting yourself in more trouble doing stupid shit!" I chastised him. I am the older brother after all. And here I am, letting Shiro do stupid shit that could jeopardize his career all over some stupid relationship.

"It's not stupid King!" He persisted. I just sighed. Since I obviously wasn't standing up for my 'pride' Shiro had to do it for me. But it was honestly alright. It couldn't have lasted forever with me and Byakuya anyways.

"Now jut calm down and explain, please," Jushiro said gently. Which kinda made me feel worse. We were obviously in the wrong. You shouldn't be nice to us.

I sighed again and scratched the back of my head nervously. I suddenly just felt really tired. "Shiro…I'll just sit over there while you try to talk your way outta this, 'kay?" I pointed to some benches at the far side of the room and began to make my way over to them without waiting for his response.

I sighed as I plopped down and stretched my weary limbs. These boots were _so_ not made for walking. Overall, though, I was more mentally exhausted than physically. I could still close my eyes and remember perfectly how all this shit started. And yes. It really was my fault. Even if Shiro insisted on blaming Byakuya. I really shouldn't have told him what I was. It was so much easier to keep it a secret, to not let anyone know.

Vampires and Shifters used to hate each other, they were practically at each other's throats. Of course, today we are much nicer to each other, partly due to laws being enforced and partly because of our views and ideas about some things changed. But you could still see that old resentment with some people. Especially the old vampires. Byakuya probably hated being with me at first. In fact, we kept our relationship a secret for awhile. I can't really understand the way he thinks. Must be a noble thing. I actually thought that he would like the fact that I was part vampire. At least that was what I was telling myself as I worked up the courage to tell him. I thought that maybe if he knew I was part vampire, part his species, he would somehow open up more, or something. Honestly I don't know what the hell I was thinking. It just made everything worse. Like it always did.

Of course Byakuya would be angry. He found out he was sleeping with a freak. Tensions were already high with us because of the fact he wanted to be monogamous and other personal shit. I guess no matter how much you like someone you can't always be with them. Real world can be a bitch. A weak laugh escaped me. Fairy tail endings just weren't meant for me. I could live with that.

I purposely hit my head against the wall and sighed in frustration. Pull yourself together Ichigo! Enough with the fucking pity party! So the bastard dumped you? So what! It was your own damn fault and now you've learned from your mistakes. I glared determinedly at the floor. That's right! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! I rubbed my eyes harshly and gathered my self. I'll just eat a bucket of ice cream tonight and by tomorrow everything will be fine.

With my backbone home I finally relaxed against the wall and looked around. Minus the unconscious bodies strewn across the floor nothing had changed much since I was last here. The department was a huge building and its shape was pretty much a rectangle with a semi-circle at one end. It was tall and when I looked up glass railings could be seen bordering the hallways and preventing the unfortunate falls and splats of employees. The lobby had white square tiles patterning the floor and when you went off into the hallways carpet emerged. I suppose when you think about how big the Supernatural department is it is only natural to have such a big building.

Sometimes me and Shiro go to the top floor and see how fast our spit can reach the bottom. Its pretty fun. Especially if it hits someone. Actually, I think Shiro aims for people. I constantly wonder why he hasn't been fired yet.

I glanced back at Shiro. Yep. Still trying to get out of trouble. He'll probably succeed like always…well, he'll get off the hook with his captain…the commissioner was a whole other story. Shiro will definitely get his ass handed to him, which would be funnier if it wasn't my fault. He didn't actually have to get so spaztic about this whole thing and drag me all the way down here…in this outfit. And did the air conditioning have to be so low? Damnit its cold! And I'm hungry…and what's that fucktastic smell? Mmm…that smells really good…and familiar? I was too tired to beat back the fog in my mind and find the memory, but I definitely wasn't tired enough to not find out where it lead. And it didn't seem like Shiro was getting out of this anytime soon…So off I go.

I followed my nose up the stairs, and up…and up. Yeah. My nose is kick ass. I know. It wasn't really a scent I could describe. It was familiar…but different at the same time. It was actually pretty fucking confusing. Normally things have just a combo of smells, but they never really changed so completely.

The only thing I knew was that whatever this smell was, it was fucking amazing. Kinda reminded me of catnip, but stronger and more intense. And, by the way, catnip pisses me off…fucking catnip…fucking Shiro. Sort of a secret weakness of mine. All in all, I wanted to roll around in this smell!

As I got closer the smell got stronger. Stronger. I knew I was on the captains floor, but other than that nothing else even registered. I wasn't even thinking of Byakuya anymore (which felt great by the way). Just this shudder inducing smell with a slight hint of death and blood. But it was faint and that main smell was over powering it. One second and I even forgot about that tiny insignificant smell

Finally, I got to the source of the smell, finally! It was a door. Oh please don't be locked! Oh well. If it was I'd just tear it to pieces. Before I could even think to knock (I was well passed the point of manners) I flew into the room, barely registering the obnoxious noise the door made as it slammed against the wall. My nose went right towards the source of the smell. A steaming cup. A wonderfully steaming cup of tail twitching deliciousness. But, something was stopping me. A desk. Smooth under my fingers as I clawed at the edge. I don't know how long I was staring at that cup.

I was knocked out of my daze by a low and clearly amused chuckle. A familiar chuckle at that.


	4. Author's Note ps don't worry

Author's Note

Okay, first of all, stop worrying, I'm not discontinuing this story or anything. I jus figured I'd give you all an update and prove to you that I'm still alive and kicking!

So, I'd like to apologize for giving those of you who love my stories a potential heart attack and also getting your hopes up when you were notified that your story (finally) updated only to find an author's note.

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates guys, I reeeeaaallly am. I was just really busy in Spring and once I updated How Did This Happen!? I got extremely distracted on working out my main Original Story and when my mind gets its claws on one story its hard to focus on others. That being said, I expected to continue working on my fanfictions once summer started and college work was outta the way. Unfortunately for me (and you, though mostly me) I decided to take summer courses (and I will tell you now that taking 3 classes during summer and watching all your friends NOT DOING HOMEWORK is so0o0o0o0o0o not fun =_=). So, needless to say, I was swamped during the summer with classes, actually socializing with people in real life, and sleep (and video games, sry I'm kinda addicted to em). Now, as Fall semester starts, I decided to take 6 classes…(I swear I'm a masochist) and as I'm currently in multiple art and writing classes, I find myself slightly burned out with artistic/authory things (such as fanart/fanfictions/original art/ect).

I do realize that these are just excuses, so I'm sorry. But its life, and I can't force the arty juices from my brain without dying a horrible and painful death (wow…just imagined that…okay stopping now…)

Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still alive and I swear I won't ever EVER consider discontinuing ANY of my stories EVER. It just might be awhile for me to update. Hopefully winter break will be the end of this wait! (I believe it is from dec 12th-jan 7th for those of you who are curious). Though I could be a random derp and update before then :D (this is most likely wishful thinking but whateves)

On a side note, I'm currently stuck on the storyline for Night Blooming Cereus (Honestly, at this point in time, I'm blaming this story for my lack of updates because, since it was giving me problems, I haven't been able to focus and I can't update any other story cuz this was supposed to be the next updated story in my cycle), so if anyone wants to pm me (so if I decided to include your idea it can be a surprise to everyone) some ideas or just something you want to happen then go ahead :D I jus have certain things that I want to happen so as long as it doesn't conflict, I'll consider adding your idea (and mention you as the idea giver when it appears of course). Also, as I believe I mentioned before, this going to be a harem/Ichigo fic~ so0o0o0o0~ if you guys wants certain people with ichi just ask and I'll see if it can work out~ (I'm thinking that so far its gonna be _Aizen/Ichi_ Shiro/Ichigo_ Gin/Ichigo_ Grimmjow/Ichigo_ Ulquiorra/Ichigo_ Starrk/Ichigo_ Szayel/Ichigo_ Tousen/Ichigo (maybe) Hisagi/Ichigo (maybe)_ Gin/Ichigo/Shiro_ Grimmjow/Ichigo/Ulquiorra_Aizen/Ichigo/Gin_but these are just my thoughts so they might change). These are mostlt side pairings though, so will they will have a main person as well. (for instance, there will be GrimmIchi and UlquIchi, but the main pairing is GrimmUlqui…make sense?) The only one I'd say no to is probably Nnoitra/Ichigo. I have nothing against this pairing, as I've read some cute ones, but Nnoitra and I just reaaaly don't get along…we fight too much for me to write him a lot.

As for How Did This Happen!?, I may not have all the chapters written out, but I pretty much have them planned and know whats gonna happen there, so no worries with this story. (I'm thinking its gonna roughly be about 20 chapters, give or take a few)

All I know for Desire Manifestation is that its gonna be a Bleach/Harry potter xover fic (because I find myself madly obsessed with this xover)…but I haven't rly worked on this one yet. Perhaps I will once How did this happen gets complete.

No idea where I'm going with I Bring The Tumbling Stars (I was in Mass Effect obsessed mode when I wanted to write it) But it took me days to decide on this stories name and Shepard has an awesome background in my mind (AND OMG I LOVE GARRUS…*coughcough* sorry bout that…) so this damn story will be whipped into submission by moi!

Other random updates that might interest you:

-I have started writing a somewhat torture fic for Supernatural…cuz who doesn't love our favorite Dean in hell?

-I wrote part of an assassin's creed fic a LOOOOONNG time ago and I'm still thinking on whether or not I will actually write it or not (what do you guys think?)

-I'm thinking of writing a Hellsing/Bleach xover because Alucard/Ichigo IS JUST SUPER HAWT! (my mind is having fun write nowz :]

-And finally~ I have come up with an idea for a crazy fic where the main character's name is Tenki. And I know, it's a main OC fic *shudders* I know there are probably many people who avoid these types of things (trust me, it needs to be some fucktastic summary to lure me in when OCs become involved) but hear me out with this idea, cuz I think it might be pretty cool. I'm thinking of making it kinda like a dating sim game, where the default character's name is Tenki, but your minds can hopefully change it to your own name if you wish. Has anyone read the goosebump books? Where you can decide what you want to do at specific points and it directs you to a different page depending on your answer? I want it to be kinda like that, but you get to choose who you want to be with and go to the specified chapter. For instance, Ulquiorra is chapter 4.1 Grimmjow is 4.2 Starrk is 4.3, ect. And each chapter will be slightly different depending on who you pick and the endings will be different as well, with a bad ending, of course (cuz I feel imma have fun with that *smirks*). As always, with these sorts of games, there is one true person the default ends up with, but I won't tell you who it is till the end~ who knows, maybe you'll guess. Its basically set in an AU Bleach world (so just bleach characters) and in Harry Potter world. The shinigami are angels, hollows are demons, and those that betray heaven are the Fallen who turn into a very strong class of demon (I believe I'm calling them the Cielos Malvados). Also, Snape doesn't die. Cuz he's Snape. And I love him. And I think that's all imma say about it, cuz any more would jus be major spoilers. This story is probably gonna take me a lot of time so I might not get to it soon, but its there in my mind, poking me with a stick. So what dya think? Hate the idea? Love the idea? I was trying to make it like an interactive novel so it would be more interesting for everyone even if the main character will be an OC.

And I believe this is the end of my ridiculously long Author's Note. Again, I apologize for the lack of updates, and I hope you all don't hate me or nuthin. And I hope I didn't forget anything…

…BTWS I LOVE YOU ALL AND 333333333333 MANY HEARTS IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTIONS!

ttfn tata for now~


End file.
